BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak
BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak is the first BIONICLE book of 2005, released in February of that year. It is also the seventh book in the BIONICLE Adventures series written by Greg Farshtey. Synopsis Fresh from their horrific journey in the tunnels of Mata Nui, the Toa Metru gather supplies to build another transport back to Metru Nui. Vakama looks in the tunnels for more supplies, and runs into one of the Makuta's lairs, riddled with assorted Vahki parts, including Vahki Transport parts. As he gets ready to leave the lair, he comes across the Fire Entity. As Vakama battles it, he finds it nearly impossible to beat. In a last ditch effort, he absorbs all the heat in the room, freezing the entity, before unleashing a blast of Fire. He then falls into unconsciousness. When he awakes, thanks to the efforts of Nokama, he tells the others of the parts and they create a new transport. To keep it aloft, they use logs from the late Karzahni. As they set sail upon their newly christened ''Lhikan 2'', they fail to notice a small shoot growing from one of the logs. On the ship, Nuju uses the scope on his mask to view the shattered city. To his shock, the city is covered in webbing and numerous dangerous Rahi crawl into the night. Telling Nokama of this, the two proceed to fight in a mock battle, in order to be prepared for whatever would challenge them. As they near the city a large storm strikes, washing the Toa up on the shore of Le-Metru. After unearthing themselves, Vakama orders them to continue forward. Nokama notes to herself that, in an effort to become a better leader, Vakama has developed a reckless streak. While Whenua and Matau scout ahead, they find themselves confronted by the surviving Vahki. Blasted with energy, the remaining Vahki are supercharged, and now have the ability to speak in tones that the Toa understand. As Matau lures them away, Whenua returns to the others, explaining the odd phenomena. Onewa offers a likely theory for this, and, rejoined by Matau along the way, the group takes shelter in the Test Track. While in there, Whenua discovers an open webbed cocoon, lined with barbs of poison. Fearful, he tells the others, and explains that whatever there was, it would be with them. As they continued, they find a Sonic Entity that blasts them with sound whenever they hit it. The Toa Metru eventually beat it by sealing the hallway with walls of stone and ice, absorbing all the air in the now airtight hallway, and striking the being with a blast of ice, causing the sonic beast to shatter and melt away. When they take a hatch up, they find thousands of eyes looking at them. Whenua then explains to the other Toa how the webs have been created by spider-like creatures, Visorak. Vakama then reprimands Whenua for not telling them this earlier, much to the chagrin of Onewa. Deciding to not go up, they are attacked by a mutated Lohrak. As they fight this beast, Vahki join in the battle, and Nokama and Onewa are knocked into the Archives. Quickly, they are attacked by Visorak, but not before they are saved by a stranger. They proceed up, and eventually beat their attackers. All of them head to the Archives, and find an injured Ash Bear, trampled when all the other Rahi headed out. Using their elemental energies, they are able to heal the creature, and proceed to the streets near the Coliseum. As Vakama recklessly leads them, they fall into a trap laid by the Visorak. Bombarded by paralyzing Rhotuka, the Toa fall prey to the creatures, and are led high above the Coliseum, where they are wrapped into cocoons and left to fall to their doom. Mutated into bestial creatures, they fall, but are rescued by the Rahaga. Informing them of their transformation, their leader, Norik, tells them of the only chance to reverse their transformation; to find a great mythical Rahi known as Keetongu. Filled with hope, the Toa proceed to continue their mission. Characters *The Toa Metru/Toa Hordika *The Rahaga *Several Visorak *Roodaka *Sidorak *A Lohrak (Mutated) *The Sonic Entity *The Fire Entity See Also *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *Saga Guide - The Great Rescue *Timeline - The Great Rescue Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Adventures